


It's All About The Money

by Juls_SK7



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juls_SK7/pseuds/Juls_SK7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Je suis votre secret.</p><p>Je suis une pute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**\- Partie 1 -**

[ _(A écouter en lisant : Piano Concerto No. 06 - Mozart)_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0L-O4hc88xA)

Les rires et conversations s'élevaient au-dessus des coupes de champagne en une harmonieuse cacophonie, couvrant presque le concerto pour piano No 6 de Mozart joué par le petit orchestre. Les lustres de cristal et les bougies disposées savamment ça et là éclairaient le lieu d'une lueur douce, faisaient briller les bijoux et assombrissaient les regards à peine cachés derrière les masques. Des serveurs en smokings impeccables glissaient entre les invités, un plateau en argent garni à la main. Eux-seuls avaient le visage découvert ce soir-là et étaient prêts à répondre au moindre souhait exaucé par ceux qu'ils servaient.

L'hôtel particulier qui accueillait ce beau monde avait revêtu ses plus belles parures pour se transformer en écrin luxueux, à la hauteur de toutes les personnes qui avaient répondues présentes. Chacun avait revêtu, en plus des costumes élégants et des robes de soirée époustouflantes, un loup qui lui couvrait la moitié du visage, ne laissant qu'entrapercevoir les yeux et laissant libres les bouches souriantes rendues loquaces par le champagne. En plus d'être muni d'un des cartons d'invitation distribués avec parcimonie, être masqué était la condition pour pouvoir pénétrer les lieux. Ce soir, on fêtait l'anniversaire de la maîtresse de maison et tous se devaient de respecter cette petite excentricité.

Louis Tomlinson en était déjà à sa quatrième coupe de champagne alors qu'il n'était arrivé que depuis une demi-heure. Anna avait disparue au milieu de la foule, ayant semble-t-il repéré une amie qu'elle devait absolument aller saluer. Le loup aux liserés gris qu'il portait s'accordait avec sa cravate fine et mettait en valeur ses yeux bleus. Il s'ennuyait. Ce genre de soirées l'agaçait au plus haut point, mais il est certaines obligations auxquelles il faut satisfaire lorsque l'on est un Tomlinson. Même et surtout si l'on n'était pas le premier du nom.

Il décida qu'une cigarette lui ferait du bien et sortit sur l'immense terrasse qui avait été décorée pour l'occasion de milliers de petites lampes dorées. C'était effectivement très beau. Et malgré le froid mordant, Louis appréciait ce décor féérique en fumant tranquillement. Des petits groupes conversaient ça et là, chacun jouait le jeu et se cachait derrière son masque.

\- Je peux vous emprunter votre briquet s'il vous plait ?

Louis se retourna, un homme qui devait avoir son âge lui faisait face, un sourire en coin presque arrogant sur les lèvres. Ses cheveux étaient savamment décoiffés et des prunelles vertes brillaient à travers les ouvertures du masque noir aux touches violines qu'il portait.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-il en lui tendant son Dupont en argent massif.

\- J'ai du oublier le mien dans mon manteau. Merci, dit-il en lui rendant après avoir allumé sa cigarette qui exhala immédiatement un parfum de menthe mêlé à celui du tabac.

\- La neige est arrivée tôt cette année, reprit l'inconnu.

Effectivement, Novembre commençait à peine et New-York été déjà recouvert d'un épais manteau blanc qui laissait présager un hiver rigoureux.

Louis approuva et lui montra la vue qui s'étendait devant eux.

\- Central Park est bien plus beau ainsi.

Ils étaient côte à côte contre la rambarde glaciale en marbre, des nuages de buées accompagnant chacun de leurs souffles.

\- Belle soirée, n'est-ce pas ? enchaîna Louis, se devant de poursuivre cette conversation polie.

\- Catherine sait toujours recevoir ses invités. Mais ne mentez-pas, vous vous ennuyez et avez envie d'être partout sauf ici.

Louis se tourna vers l'homme en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Il avait toujours son demi sourire et ses yeux brillaient, reflétant les milliers d'ampoules qui les entouraient. Il s'expliqua.

\- Je vous ai vu seul à l'intérieur, j'ai vu le nombre de coupes que vous avez bues et vos yeux indiquent que vous avez envie de vous échapper.

\- Perspicace, répondit finalement Louis.

\- C'est mon métier.

\- Et quel est votre métier ?

L'homme se pencha vers lui et dit tout bas à son oreille.

\- C'est un secret, je ne peux pas vous le dire.

Louis frissonna, le champagne qu'il avait bu rendait le souffle de l'autre contre son cou délicieusement chaud en comparaison de la température glaciale qui régnait sur la terrasse. Puis l'homme se recula et s'exclama :

\- Elizabeth ! Laissez moi vous présenter mon nouvel ami ! Monsieur ? demanda-t-il en se tournant à nouveau vers Louis.

\- Tomlinson. Louis Tomlinson. Enchanté Madame, répondit-il en s'inclinant vers la belle quinquagénaire qui venait d'arriver et dont le masque pourpre s'accordait à celui de l'inconnu.

\- Vous êtes le fils de Mark, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda Elizabeth.

\- Effectivement.

\- Saluez le de la part d'Elizabeth Rosmund.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas, Madame.

\- Rentrons, Elizabeth, il fait froid et votre robe est bien trop belle pour ne pas être admirée par tous.

Elle rit doucement et prit le bras que l'homme lui tendait.

\- A plus tard, Louis Tomlinson, ajouta l'inconnu en lui adressant un clin d'œil avant de pénétrer à nouveau à l'intérieur.

Louis termina sa cigarette et partit à la recherche d'Anna, il la retrouva en grande conversation avec un couple de trentenaires qui lui racontaient leur merveilleux voyage de noce aux Bahamas. Il fit semblant de s'intéresser à la conversation et tint une heure avant d'avoir besoin de prendre l'air à nouveau.

Quelques minutes après qu'il soit sorti, quelqu'un prit place à côté de lui en demandant :

\- Puis-je vous réemprunter votre briquet ?

Louis lui tendit.

\- Vous m'avez suivi ?

\- A peine. Je m'amuse beaucoup à vous observer.

\- Vous m'observez ?

\- C'est ce qu'il y a de plus drôle à faire dans ce genre de soirées, répondit l'inconnu.

\- Je ne connais pas votre nom.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Vous connaissez le mien, vous avez un avantage.

\- Pourquoi un avantage, c'est un jeu ?

Louis ne sut que répondre.

\- Parce que si c'est le cas, je suis presque à la ligne d'arrivée et vous prenez à peine le départ.

\- Vous voulez jouer ? demanda Louis, interloqué, il ne comprenait pas vraiment où la conversation menait.

\- Vous vous ennuyez, je vous distrais.

\- N'avez-vous pas quelqu'un d'autre à distraire ?

\- Elizabeth est entre les mains expertes de Catherine, elles ont beaucoup à dire concernant leurs ex-maris. Nous avons quelques minutes devant nous.

\- Et après ?

\- Après ? Hum...Dans tous les cas, je vais gagner, donc à vous de voir si vous préférez rester sur une défaite ou si vous voulez prendre votre revanche.

\- Je ne sais même pas à quoi on joue !

\- Oh si ! Vous le savez très bien. Nous jouons à l'un des jeux préféré de notre espèce.

\- Lequel ?

\- La séduction, Louis Tomlinson.

Louis éclata de rire.

\- La séduction ? A quel moment, avez-vous décidé que je voulais vous séduire et que vous deviez me séduire ?

\- Au moment, où je vous ai rendu votre briquet et que vos yeux se sont attardés un peu trop longtemps sur moi. Et ensuite, quand vous faisiez semblant de participer à la conversation avec votre amie et que vous me cherchiez parmi les invités.

Touché.

\- Je pense que vous fantasmez.

\- Pas encore.

\- A quoi vous jouez ?! demanda Louis, excédé.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, répondit l'autre, amusé.

\- Je ne suis pas dans la partie.

\- Si, vous l'êtes. Et prenez ça, parce que vous ne voulez pas perdre et vous allez tout faire pour gagner. Ca risque d'être intéressant.

Il lui tendait une carte de visite. Louis hésita et la prit finalement en se maudissant intérieurement.

\- Bonne soirée, Louis.

Et il pénétra à l'intérieur sans un mot de plus. Laissant Louis seul, se demandant encore ce qu'il venait de se passer.


	2. Chapter 2

**\- Partie 2 -**

[ _À écouter en lisant : Boss – Tinashe_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IqJLy6vdElo)

La carte immaculée où figuraient uniquement un nom, un prénom et un numéro de téléphone le narguait depuis son bureau.

\- Harry Styles, murmura-t-il pour lui même.

Il l'attrapa et la fit tourner entre ses doigts comme si elle allait apporter des réponses aux questions qu'il se posait depuis quelques jours.

Le champagne l'avait affaibli l'autre soir, mais quelque soit le jeu qui ait été initié, il était hors de question qu'il perde. Louis Tomlinson était un battant, un conquérant et même si la plupart des aspects de sa vie l'ennuyaient profondément, il avait le goût du défi et de la réussite.

Ses doigts composèrent rapidement le numéro et son pouce effleura la touche verte.

\- Harry Styles, entendit-il dans le combiné.

\- Louis Tomlinson.

\- L'heure de la revanche.

\- Exactement.

\- Rendez-vous à l'hôtel Renaissance sur la 7ème avenue dans deux heures. J'attends le numéro de la chambre. Si d'ici une demi-heure, je ne l'ai pas reçu, je considère que vous avez changé d'avis. Et j'aurai gagné.

\- A tout à l'heure.

Et il raccrocha. Il avait été beaucoup plus téméraire que prévu. Une chambre d'hôtel maintenant. Dans quoi était-il en train de s'embarquer ? En même temps, il avait été prévenu sur la nature du jeu depuis le début. Avait-il déjà joué à ce jeu auparavant ? Oui. Avait-il gagné ? Toujours. Pourquoi recommencer alors qu'il y avait Anna et qu'il avait abandonné ce genre de mauvaises habitudes depuis des années ? Parce que.

A peine cinq minutes après l'appel, il envoya un message écrit à Styles.

« 1815 »

Et il passa le temps qui restait avant le rendez-vous à se disputer avec sa conscience. Mais il était faible et il détestait perdre. De plus, il s'ennuyait profondément. Ca lui manquait de toucher le vice du bout des doigts. Et Styles avait ce goût d'interdit que le stimulait et l'excitait.

Dix minutes avant l'heure prévue du rendez-vous, il était assis dans l'un des fauteuils de la chambre 1815, face à la baie vitrée qui dominait Time Square. Il fumait en buvant un verre de bourbon. Qu'importe qu'il soit dix-huit heures.

La porte était entrouverte et il entendit le frottement qu'elle produisit sur la moquette épaisse alors qu'on l'ouvrait. Louis ne se retourna pas. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Harry Styles s'asseoir dans le fauteuil à côté du sien. Il n'osa pas se tourner, ils ne portaient plus de masques.

\- C'est 500 dollars et c'est payable d'avance, furent les premiers mots d'Harry.

Et Louis se tourna cette fois.

\- Je...Quoi ? bafouilla Tomlinson.

Harry soupira doucement.

\- Ne rend pas les choses compliquées. Tu payes, je t'en donne pour ton argent, je repars et tu me rappelles quand tu as envie de me voir. C'est simple.

On était passé au tutoiement donc, pensa brièvement Louis.

\- Je n'avais pas compris les choses comme ça. Je ne paye pas pour ce genre de choses.

Harry se leva en secouant lentement la tête. Il se posta face à Louis et se pencha en prenant appui sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil. Leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il murmura de sa voix rauque :

\- Oui, mais la différence par rapport à d'habitude, c'est que là, tu me veux vraiment. Et ne ment pas, ça se voit.

Sans prévenir, sa main se posa sur l'entrejambe de Louis et effectivement, il le voulait.

\- Si tu veux gagner, il faut jouer, ajouta Harry.

\- Ok.

Louis extirpa son portefeuille de sa poche et en sortit cinq billets de cent dollars. Sans le quitter des yeux, sans vérifier, Harry lui prit des mains et les rangea dans la poche arrière de son jean.

\- Parfait. Tout comme toi, Louis Tomlinson. Je savais que tu serais un excellent adversaire.

Et il l'embrassa. Toujours appuyé sur les accoudoirs, dominant Louis de toute sa hauteur. Il força l'accès à sa bouche et lui démontra tout son savoir-faire. Il avait un goût de menthe, de tabac et maintenant le goût du bourbon que Louis s'était enfilé. Il l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et le tira en arrière pour le forcer à se mettre debout. Une fois qu'ils furent face à face, Louis décida que ça avait assez duré et tenta de reprendre le dessus. Il retira le tee-shirt d'Harry presque violemment, pendant que lui déboutonnait sa chemise, leurs ceintures furent débouclées quasiment en même temps et Louis se mordit la lèvre alors qu'Harry plongeait sa main dans son boxer. Il ferma les yeux et ragea en constatant qu'il avait encore perdu une manche. Toute la volonté du monde fut nécessaire pour qu'il se recule et qu'il tire Harry par la ceinture jusqu'au lit. Il le força à s'asseoir et entreprit de l'allonger en forçant le passage depuis ses cuisses jusqu'à atteindre à nouveau sa bouche. Les doigts de Styles étaient enfoncés dans les cheveux de Louis et descendirent le long de son dos, jusqu'à l'inciter à ôter les vêtements qu'il portait encore. Louis se redressa et avant de retirer son pantalon, il tira celui d'Harry vers le bas et celui-ci se retrouva nu devant lui. Tomlinson se mordit à nouveau involontairement la lèvre devant le spectacle en laissant échapper un court gémissement. Il était incroyable ainsi redressé sur ses coudes, finement musclé, joliment dessiné, la peau dorée, le regard qui criait luxure et envie, la bouche entrouverte et le bas de son ventre plein de promesses. Louis finit de se déshabiller et fut de nouveau allongé sur Harry en quelques secondes.

Les mains de Styles étaient incroyables de dextérité, sa bouche exquise et son corps se mouvait parfaitement contre le sien. Pendant quelques secondes, Louis fut persuadé qu'ils étaient faits pour baiser ensemble. Il n'y avait rien qui dénotait, aucun accroc, aucun geste malheureux.

Avec une force surprenante, Harry reprit le dessus et fouilla dans son jean qui reposait à côté de lui sans cesser d'embrasser Louis.

\- Toi ? Moi ? murmura-t-il en lui montrant le préservatif qu'il venait de récupérer.

Le choix fut compliqué, Louis avait l'impression de perdre un avantage s'il répondait « Toi », mais en même temps Harry avait fait en sorte qu'il crève d'envie de savoir ce que ça faisait de l'avoir en lui.

\- Va te faire foutre. Toi.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Styles pendant que ses doigts se faufilèrent avec habilité pour faire en sorte que ce qui allait suivre soit très bon pour tous les deux. Et ce fut bon. Meilleur que tout ce que Louis avait connu à vrai dire. C'était comme si l'autre lisait dans ses pensées, Harry était tellement attentif, intuitif et à l'écoute du moindre signal envoyé par le corps de son partenaire qu'il lui donna envie de crier, mordre, griffer en lui faisant perdre toute notion de temps et de lieu. Ses repères avaient momentanément disparus et tous ses sens ne répondaient plus qu'à la vue, le goût, l'odeur, la peau de Styles.

L'orgasme le surprit, Harry avait simplement attrapé ses hanches pour changer l'angle de pénétration et tout explosa. Les secrets de l'univers lui traversèrent l'esprit à la vitesse de la lumière et tout ne fut que flashs et vagues brûlantes qui lui traversaient le corps. Il sentit Styles se retirer et s'allonger à côté de lui.

Sa respiration se calma lentement et son corps engourdi empêchait tout mouvement.

\- Tu n'as pas joui, furent les premiers mots qu'il prononça.

\- Non. Tu en avais plus besoin que moi, répondit Harry en se redressant sur le coude, tourné vers lui.

La culpabilité n'arriverait éventuellement que plus tard, pour l'instant tout était calme et paisible. Harry se leva rapidement pour aller récupérer quelque chose et revint avec des cigarettes et un cendrier. Il en alluma une et la tendit à Louis toujours allongé sur le dos, puis s'en alluma une autre pour lui.

\- Les dés sont pipés, dit soudain Louis.

\- Comment ça ?

\- C'est comme si tu étais un athlète de haut-niveau et que moi j'avais fait un peu de sport au lycée, c'est pas équitable.

\- Te dénigre pas comme ça. Tu es plutôt bon, bien que je demande à voir ce que ta bouche sait faire de plus.

Louis tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Tu m'agaces.

\- Ca te plait.

Louis ne répondit rien. Ce qu'il ressentait était ambivalent, il avait des envies de violence et de luxure quand il pensait à Harry.

\- Tu fais quoi ? demanda Louis en le regardant se redresser.

\- Je m'en vais, répondit Styles alors qu'il enfilait ses vêtements.

\- Mon temps est écoulé, c'est ça ?

\- En quelque sorte.

Louis soupira en se levant à ton tour pour récupérer de quoi s'habiller.

Après avoir remis son manteau, Harry s'approcha de Louis, posa sa main sur la poitrine de Louis et l'embrassa. Un baiser à réveiller le feu qui s'éteignait à peine dans son ventre. Puis il se détacha de lui et avant de sortir, lui dit simplement :

\- J'attends ton appel.

Louis regarda la porte se refermer. Debout, en sous-vêtements, seul dans cette chambre à huit cent dollars, il avala d'un trait le reste de son bourbon tiède et se ralluma une cigarette.

L'odeur de tabac ne couvrait presque pas celle qui dominait dans la pièce, odeur épicée de luxure, odeur musquée et reconnaissable entre mille et qui pourtant n'appartenait qu'à eux, ne pouvait qu'être le résultat de la combinaison de leurs parfums, de leur présent et de leurs vécus.

Il s'habilla finalement, il ne faisait pas chaud, la température de son corps baissait rapidement et pourtant il brûlait de l'intérieur. Comment quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine pouvait l'avoir entraîné si loin ? Il avait payé pour tromper sa vie officielle. Parce qu'un presqu'inconnu l'avait défié et qu'il avait foncé tête baissée dans le piège.

Styles avait gagné cinq cent dollars en une demi-heure et avait même gagné la partie engagée et Louis se demandait à quel niveau il s'était le plus fait enculer dans cette histoire. Mais en même temps, lorsqu'il repensait au corps d'Harry, à son regard, à sa bouche, ses mains, lorsque la tension en bas de son dos faisait renaître la tension dans son aine, il n'en avait plus rien à faire du chemin qui l'avait conduit jusqu'ici, il s'en foutait de s'être fait baisé par une pute. Parce que c'était tout ce que Styles était. Il jouait le vice pour gagner sa vie.

Et Louis sourit, le pire c'était qu'il ne culpabilisait même pas, l'autre avait été une parenthèse hors du temps, hors d'Anna, hors de l'empire T. Ca ne comptait pas, se dit-il. Il ne voyait aucune raison valable de culpabiliser. Il avait été là où il en avait envie et ce que les autres ne savaient pas ne pouvait leur faire de mal. Tant que tout ça restait entre lui et Styles, il n'aurait aucun problème de conscience, aucune crise à gérer, rien à regretter, rien à se faire pardonner.

Il se demanda quand même si Harry n'était pas sensé rester plus longtemps, vu ce qu'il avait payé. Il réfléchit un moment à la question en se disant qu'il aurait bien aimé lui parler un peu. Et finalement, il eut un petit rictus uniquement adressé à lui-même quand il comprit. Bien sûr qu'Harry aurait pu rester plus longtemps, mais il avait fait exactement ce qu'il fallait faire pour que Louis veuille plus. Il s'était échappé. Et bien sûr, Louis avait marché, parce que Styles l'avait parfaitement cerné en trois minutes et qu'il l'avait mené par le bout du nez exactement là où il le voulait.

Il s'épargna une douche, l'idée de rentrer avec l'odeur d'Harry sur lui était bien plus excitante.


	3. Chapter 3

**\- Partie 3 -**

[ _À écouter en lisant : Flawless - The Neighbourhood_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cs9M0a5qYko)

\- Allez, s'il te plait, ne vas pas travailler et on reste au lit toute la journée, supplia Anna en faisant la moue.

\- Je crois qu'on a du avoir cette conversation une fois par semaine depuis qu'on est ensemble, ce qui doit donc bien faire plus de cent fois en tout et je crois bien que ma réponse a toujours été la même, répondit Louis en se levant, complètement nu.

\- J'espère toujours pouvoir te faire changer d'avis, susurra-t-elle. Boudeuse.

Il se retourna pour la regarder, ses cheveux blonds étaient emmêlés et le drap s'arrêtait à hauteur de son nombril, laissant apparaître sa poitrine ronde et ferme.

\- Tu ne veux pas jouer avec moi ? demanda-t-elle en accentuant sa moue.

\- Bébé, tu es mon jouet préféré, mais je vais bosser. Par contre si Monsieur Agent Provocateur veut t'habiller ce soir, qu'il n'hésite pas, je me ferai un plaisir de lui montrer à quel point il peut me provoquer.

_(Note de l'auteur : Agent Provocateur, célèbre marque de lingerie de luxe)_

\- T'es insatiable depuis quelques jours, fit remarquer Anna en laissant glisser ses doigts sur ses seins.

\- Ah oui ? répondit Louis en se retournant pour ne pas la regarder faire, il allait vraiment se mettre en retard sinon.

\- Même au début, tu n'étais pas comme ça.

\- Tu t'en plains ?

\- Absolument pas, tu ne m'as jamais aussi bien fait l'amour.

Louis lui adressa un petit sourire et quitta la pièce pour aller se préparer.

Effectivement, le feu dans son ventre s'était réveillé depuis quelques jours. Et il savait depuis quand exactement.

Sa soif ne s'étanchait pas, il avait sans cesse envie de ressentir à nouveau cet éclair de violence pure qu'il avait expérimenté. Mais, malheureusement, ça ne fonctionnait pas et chacune de ses parties de baise avec Anna se soldait par une déception qui ne l'empêchait pas de recommencer encore et encore à la recherche de l'impossible.

Il se rasa de près et se prépara avec soin comme tous les matins. Tout devait être parfait, il se devait d'être parfait, cela faisait partie de ce qu'il était. Il avait une réputation à tenir. En plus de son nom, il s'était peu à peu créé une image qu'il devait entretenir à chaque instant. Une tête bien faite et bien pleine. Des vêtements coupés à la perfection qui habillaient un corps entretenu, le tout agrémenté de gestes mesurés, maitrisés, pensés. La spontanéité ne faisait pas partie de sa vie. Tout était calculé et envisagé avec soin.

Louis Tomlinson, héritier d'une des plus grandes fortunes de la côte est des Etats-Unis, était la vitrine de la réussite de son père depuis sa naissance. Le fils parfait, intelligent, beau et doué qui avait su trouver sa place dans l'entreprise paternelle. Son chemin avait été tracé pour lui dès l'instant où il avait vu le jour, le destin n'avait pas eu son mot à dire et même sa rencontre avec Anna ne devait rien au hasard. Elle était de son rang, digne de devenir une Tomlinson, ce qui ne devrait d'ailleurs plus tarder.

Sauf que si tout cela paraissait naturel à Louis, il avait tout de même en lui cette petite partie qui hurlait « non » assez régulièrement et s'il arrivait à la faire taire la plupart du temps, il avait du trouver des exutoires pour ne pas imploser tout en restant dans les rails. Il avait toujours eu le goût de l'interdit. Plus jeune, il était beaucoup sorti, avait testé ses limites avec toutes sortes de jeux liés à l'alcool, la drogue et le sexe. Il s'était beaucoup calmé lorsqu'il avait dépassé les vingt-cinq ans, croyant avoir exploré tous les aspects majeures du vice. Et voilà, qu'il découvrait quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un capable de le foutre en l'air, juste comme il l'aimait. De toucher l'interdit en tout discrétion. D'avoir une vie parallèle pendant quelques heures, pour lui faire supporter en toute quiétude la vraie vie.

Et dix jours après l'épisode du Renaissance, il savait qu'il allait recontacter Harry aujourd'hui. L'impatience lui tenailla le ventre toute la matinée et pourtant il fit durer l'attente jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. C'était d'autant plus excitant. Excitation qui grandit encore un peu lorsqu'il sélectionna « H.Styles » dans son répertoire et qui s'accentua encore lorsqu'il entendit :

\- Harry Styles

\- Louis Tomlinson

\- Où et à quelle heure ? demanda simplement son interlocuteur. Sa voix grave réveillait déjà le feu qui couvait.

\- Même endroit. Dix-huit heures, répondit Louis.

\- Dix-neuf heures, corrigea Harry.

Louis soupira, arriverait-il un jour à mener la danse ? Mais malgré tous ses efforts, il n'arrivait pas à prendre l'avantage.

\- Très bien, dix-neuf heures.

\- J'attends le numéro de la chambre.

Et il raccrocha. Louis serra le poing de frustration. Styles l'agaçait au plus au point, tout à l'heure, il devrait lui montrer comment les choses devaient se passer.

L'horloge marqua chaque heure de la journée d'une façon particulièrement exaspérante. Louis n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son travail, ses rendez-vous de l'après-midi ne l'intéressèrent pas davantage que les textos coquins que lui envoyait Anna. Il y répondit sans grande conviction, arguant qu'il était trop occupé pour continuer la conversation.

Il quitta son bureau à dix-sept, sachant pertinemment qu'il était en avance, mais il n'arrivait plus à tenir en place.

Le numéro n'était pas le même mais la chambre était en tout point similaire à la fois précédente. Mêmes meubles de prix, même décoration luxueuse, même baie vitrée qui donnait sur Times Square avec deux fauteuils en cuir blanc qui lui faisaient face.

Louis en profita pour prendre une douche et pour vérifier que son apparence correspondait parfaitement à ce qu'il voulait montrer. Il voulait aussi s'approprier les lieux, les faire siens, pour y être à l'aise, pour maîtriser la situation.

Un quart d'heure avant l'heure prévue de rendez-vous, son portable sonna pour lui annoncer la réception d'un SMS.

« Commande moi un verre de Chardonnay, s'il te plait »

Et Louis sut qu'il avait commis une erreur. Il attendait. Alors qu'il aurait du se faire attendre. Et Harry l'avait deviné sans peine. Cette capacité à le cerner aussi rapidement perturbait Louis. Chacun de ses gestes était anticipé et Styles avait toujours au moins une longueur d'avance.

Il sortit dix billets de cent dollars qu'il étala sur la table qui jouxtait l'entrée de la chambre. Et il appela le service de chambre pour faire monter une bouteille de Chardonnay. Quelque chose de plus fort aurait peut-être été plus approprié pour le détendre mais il avait besoin de toutes ses capacités de réflexion pour la bataille qui allait s'engager sous peu.

Avec une ponctualité à toute épreuve, Styles poussa la porte entrouverte et vint s'asseoir à côté de Louis après avoir déposé son manteau sur l'une des chaises.

\- Deux heures donc.

\- Visiblement, répondit Louis en se tournant vers lui.

Il était incroyable dans ce pull en cachemire porté à même la peau. C'était ce qui marquait le plus Louis en cet instant, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Les yeux verts perçants de Styles le regardaient avec une légère ironie soulignée par ce sourire en coin qu'il revoyait souvent lorsqu'il fermait les yeux.

\- Tu aurais du me prévenir, j'aurai pu avoir d'autres rendez-vous.

\- Je paye pour t'avoir, tu es donc ici pour deux heures, coupa Louis avant de porter son verre à ses lèvres.

\- D'autres payent aussi.

\- Ca ne m'intéresse pas.

Harry sourit plus franchement en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil à côté de Louis comme s'il pensait à un secret qu'il était le seul à détenir.

\- Bien sûr que si, mais nous en parlerons plus tard.

\- On dirait mon psy, sourit finalement Louis après quelques secondes de flottement.

\- Il doit être très intéressé par ce que tu as à lui raconter en ce moment, ajouta Harry en prenant le second verre.

\- Je ne lui en ai pas parlé.

\- Tu mens donc aussi à ton psy, nota Styles.

Louis décida de ne pas relever le « aussi ».

\- Je n'ai pas menti, puisque je n'ai rien dit.

\- Mensonge par omission. Mais tu fais partie de ceux qui estiment que se taire est une vérité.

\- Ce qu'ils ne savent pas, ne peut pas leur faire de mal.

Harry ne s'attarda pas sur le « ils ».

\- C'est égoïste.

\- C'est ton fond de commerce. Personne ne veut raconter ses exploits avec un escort.

\- Je suis votre secret.

\- C'est vrai, répondit Louis après un temps de réflexion.

\- Vous agissez avec moi comme vous ne le ferez jamais dans votre vie officielle. Vous me demandez ce que vous n'oserez jamais demander à votre femme. Vous me dites ce que vous ne direz à personne.

\- Arrête de dire « vous ».

\- Ca te gêne ? Je savais que nous en reparlerions.

Harry sourit, satisfait.

\- Faisons en sorte que je sois égoïste jusqu'au bout et que tu ne sois qu'à moi pour le temps où je te paye à être là.

\- Je ne suis qu'à toi depuis dix minutes et jusqu'à vingt et une heures. Et je ne serai qu'à toi chaque fois que tu me rappelleras.

\- Tu es si sûr de toi. Tu étais persuadé que je t'appellerai et tu es persuadé que je te rappellerai.

\- Parce que tu le feras.

\- Pourquoi en es-tu si certain ?

\- Parce que je suis exactement ce dont tu as besoin en ce moment. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps mais maintenant, c'est ce que tu veux. Je t'ai rencontré par hasard, je t'ai testé, tu as mordu à l'hameçon qui se baladait devant toi sans en être vraiment conscient et on en est là. Tu devrais arrêter de te poser des questions. Tu as déjà dépassé tout ce qui concerne la culpabilité éventuelle que tu pourrais ressentir. Maintenant ce qui t'ennuie c'est que je sache ce que tu veux, comment tu le veux et où tu le veux. Tu es sûrement doué pour un tas de choses dans ta vie, moi je suis doué pour comprendre les gens et répondre à leurs attentes. Et je suis là pour ça.

\- Ce qui m'ennuie, c'est que ce soit si facile pour toi de gagner.

\- Tu as besoin d'être stimulé de cette façon, Louis, tu aimes la compétition et c'était plus facile pour toi de prendre la décision de me rappeler s'il y avait un enjeu, en l'occurrence, ton égo.

Louis ne répondit pas. Il reposa son verre et se leva pour se mettre exactement dans la même position qu'Harry la dernière fois, au dessus de lui, appuyé sur les accoudoirs.

\- Est-ce que tu as vraiment envie de moi, Harry ?

\- Oui. Tu es très attirant et même excitant.

\- Tu ne mens pas ?

\- Non, j'ai envie que tu m'embrasses.

Louis se demanda s'il lui disait encore ce qu'il avait envie ou même besoin d'entendre. Mais il décida que ça suffisait pour les questions. Il s'agenouilla entre les jambes ouvertes d'Harry et posa sa main sur sa joue avant de lui murmurer :

\- Tu es beaucoup trop beau pour être honnête.

\- Je n'ai menti sur rien.

\- On va bien voir.

Et il l'embrassa. En une seconde, le feu se réveilla et explosa en lui, tous ses vêtements lui brûlèrent la peau et la bouche d'Harry le mit dans un état d'excitation tel qu'il lui retira immédiatement son pull et retira sa chemise pour se coller à lui, pour sentir ce corps ferme contre le sien, sa peau veloutée contre la sienne. Louis avait l'impression que des étincelles pouvaient apparaître rien qu'au contact de leurs épidermes. Sans quitter sa bouche, il fit disparaître le jean d'Harry en quelques gestes et son érection se durcit encore alors qu'il constatait que Styles ne portait pas de sous-vêtements. Et qu'il semblait aussi excité que lui. Ses mains remontèrent le long des cuisses fermes et il le caressa doucement, lentement, bien plus que ce dont il se sentait capable. Harry ne bougeait pas, ses mains étaient négligemment posées sur les accoudoirs et il le regardait, son petit air narquois de retour.

Il allait devoir le faire disparaître rapidement.

Louis descendit directement pour lui faire la plus douce et intense des fellations. Il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait, savait ce qu'il devait faire et un frisson de victoire lui parcourut le dos lorsque les ongles d'Harry s'enfoncèrent dans le cuir du siège et que ces cuisses tremblèrent. Il leva les yeux et le contempla, les lèvres humides, la main s'activant avec douceur. Leurs regards ne se lâchèrent pas. Et soudain Louis, se redressa, il avait eut ce qu'il voulait. Une petite victoire.

\- Je veux que tu jouisses en moi aujourd'hui.

Harry se leva et fondit sur lui, le plaquant contre la baie vitrée glaciale. Sa main se faufila habilement dans le pantalon de Louis et tout en le touchant de façon tout à fait indécente, il lui murmura à l'oreille.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras.

Il se colla à lui un peu plus avant de reprendre.

\- Tu sens à quel point tu m'excites, à quel point là maintenant tout de suite, j'ai putain d'envie de toi ?

Louis ne put que gémir alors que la main d'Harry s'activait. Ce mec le rendait dingue. Et c'était un faible mot. Il le repoussa jusqu'au lit, sans qu'ils ne cessent de s'embrasser, de se battre dans le baiser pour savoir qui était le plus fort. Harry tirait doucement sur ses cheveux, faisant se hérisser le moindre poil ou duvet qui couvrait son corps. Celui-ci le fit s'allonger et lui jeta un préservatif. Et il se mit sur lui, s'accrochant à la tête de lit d'une main, à la nuque d'Harry de l'autre. Il s'empala sur lui avec une lenteur qui les firent respirer plus fort tous les deux.

Un soupir de soulagement et de plaisir prit Louis alors qu'Harry commença à bouger sous lui. Tout ça était tellement nécessaire, vital, pensa-t-il brièvement.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry se redressa et bascula Louis vers l'arrière jusqu'à se retrouver allongé sur lui. Et tout changea d'un seul coup. Il arrêta de le baiser et commença à lui faire l'amour en lui murmurant une seule et unique phrase qui faillit faire venir Louis en une seconde.

\- Comme ça. Oui comme ça, tu es un peu à moi aussi.

Et cette ambiance de luxure pure teintée d'une tendresse dont il ne savait si elle était feinte ou non, transporta Louis loin du présent, loin du lieu où il se trouvait. Il n'y avait qu'Harry, que son odeur et ses yeux, que le feu dans ses reins, l'acide étrangement salvateur dans son ventre, et leurs doigts mêlés.

Ils tremblaient, tous les deux et Harry serra plus fort les mains de Louis alors qu'il atteignait l'orgasme. La tension qu'il sentit contre lui, le plaisir qu'il vit chez l'autre, suffit à faire venir Louis qui avait l'impression de redécouvrir sa sexualité. Il avait eu envie d'autres personnes avant, il avait pris du plaisir, mais Harry, au-delà de ses multiples talents, le faisait se sentir incroyablement fort, haut, loin. C'était indicible, inexplicable, mais son corps parlait pour lui, de façon totalement instinctive.


	4. Chapter 4

**\- Partie 4 -**

[ _(À écouter en lisant : Arch N Point - Miguel)_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y_F1p0BJWVI)

Louis était assis à l'arrière d'un taxi qui filait à travers Manhattan jusqu'à son appartement de l'Upper East Side. Les lumières de la ville filaient derrière les vitres et éclairaient par intermittence cet étrange sourire qui lui ourlait les lèvres et la satisfaction qui se lisait sur chacun des traits de son visage. L'odeur d'Harry était partout sur lui, il le goûtait encore sur ses lèvres, comme un baiser évanescent qui lui laissait l'impression qu'il était encore dans la chambre de l'hôtel. Ce qu'il ressentait était indescriptible, ça n'avait rien d'une histoire de sentiment à cet instant. Il avait juste l'impression qu'il était complet, rassasié, qu'il avait réussi à trouver ce qu'il manquait. Mais ce n'était pas suffisamment tangible pour qu'il arrive à mettre de mots sur cette sensation.

Ils avaient peu parlé mais avaient refait l'amour, ou baisé, Louis n'avait pas encore décidé, une autre fois. Y repenser faisait se tendre son aine et se serrer ses poings, il était encore plus excité que quelques heures auparavant bien qu'il ne pensait pas cela possible. Styles le mettait dans un état inattendu, parce qu'il ne lui donnait pas seulement envie de sexe, il lui donnait aussi une formidable envie de continuer à se battre contre lui à travers leurs discussions, leurs joutes verbales. Il avait l'impression que la tension était constante quand ils étaient ensemble. Mais c'était une tension plus que stimulante, qui n'était absolument pas désagréable ou angoissante. C'était un jeu dans lequel il s'était fait embarquer contre son gré et qui retenait maintenant toute son attention.

Harry avait su rendre les deux rendez-vous passés exceptionnels en faisant en sorte que Louis soit à la fois rassasié et affamé. Il lui donnait ce qu'il voulait et faisait en sorte qu'il ait besoin de plus. Louis se demandait quelle type d'intelligence habitait Harry pour qu'il réussisse à comprendre aussi rapidement et parfaitement les personnes qu'il avait en face de lui. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme lui auparavant. Il l'intriguait beaucoup et le mystère Styles rendait définitivement sa vie beaucoup plus pimentée depuis quelques jours.

Cette situation dura, s'installa même. Durant plusieurs mois. Et progressivement Louis sut qu'il avait fait une belle connerie. Si sa vie n'avait en apparence pas changée, en réalité, il était dans une belle merde. Rien de catastrophique, mais rien qui ne se réglait avec de l'argent et des relations, ce qui rendait les choses relativement compliquées à gérer.

Il voyait Harry une fois par semaine depuis six mois. Le mercredi. Ce rendez-vous conditionnait ses humeurs. Il était d'excellente composition pendant les trois jours suivant leur entrevue puis tout se dégradait jusqu'au mercredi où il ne tenait généralement pas en place. Anna l'avait remarqué mais s'en était accommodée. De toute façon, elle avait plutôt intérêt à s'accommoder de tout si elle voulait cette foutue bague, lui avait balancé Louis un soir où il avait un peu trop bu. Elle se doutait qu'il voyait quelqu'un d'autre lui avait-elle dit, il avait répondu qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait et qu'il ne la retenait pas, sans toutefois confirmer ou infirmer ses propos. Et elle était restée bien évidemment. Lorsqu'on mettait le grappin sur l'un des Tomlinson, on ne le lâchait pas comme ça.

De toute façon, ce n'était que du sexe, ce n'était pas de l'amour et ça ne comptait pas, pensait Louis. Il aimait Anna, il n'aimait juste pas qu'elle se mette en travers de ce dont il avait viscéralement besoin.

Louis était égoïste, il le savait, Harry l'avait aidé à le comprendre, l'accepter et s'en accommoder. Il lui avait aussi dit que ça ne pourrait pas toujours durer, que ce ne serait tenable ni pour lui ni pour les autres, mais Louis ne voyait aucune raison valable de changer pour le moment.

Le jeu existait toujours entre eux deux, l'harmonie aussi. Harry savait toujours devancer chacun de ses besoins, il savait quand il avait besoin de parler, de ne rien dire, quand il avait besoin de sexe violent, ou de quelque de plus doux. Il savait l'embrasser juste comme il l'aimait. Et ça commençait à rendre Louis dingue de voir autant d'équilibre, de perfection dans cette relation tout en sachant que rien n'était vrai, que ce n'était qu'un vulgaire échange marchand. Et que quoi qu'il fasse, il ne pourrait jamais vraiment l'avoir pour lui, à lui.

Quelques semaines auparavant, Harry était allé prendre une douche après qu'ils aient couché ensemble et Louis l'avait regardé se préparer et lui avait dit :

\- Ca me fait chier de savoir que tu vas voir quelqu'un d'autre, là maintenant.

Harry avait stoppé ses gestes et l'avait regardé à travers le miroir.

\- C'est mon métier, répondit-il. Et ce genre de crise, Louis, c'est rédhibitoire.

\- C'est pas une crise, c'est juste une constatation.

\- Le genre de constatation que tu dois garder pour toi.

\- Je croyais que durant le temps qui m'était imparti, je pouvais faire ce que je voulais.

\- Oui, tu peux, mais tu dois aussi trouver la limite.

\- Quelle limite ? Tu as des limites ?

\- Non, mais toi tu dois trouver la tienne.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Parce que sinon, les choses vont vite devenir insupportables pour toi.

Et la conversation s'était terminée ainsi. Harry était parti et Louis avait réfléchi, mais pas trop longtemps, pour ne pas trouver de réponses à ses questions.

Les choses étaient ensuite rentrées dans l'ordre et le sujet n'avait plus été abordé. Jusqu'à ce soir là, six mois presque jour pour jour après leur rencontre. Lorsqu'Harry arriva, un hématome ornait sa pommette.

\- C'est quoi ? demanda Louis en pointant sa propre joue du doigt alors qu'Harry se servait du vin.

\- Les risques du métier, répondit-il.

Louis se leva et s'approcha. Il lui caressa doucement la joue.

\- Je n'aime pas l'idée qu'on t'abîme, murmura-t-il.

\- Tu ne devrais pas t'en préoccuper.

\- C'est le cas pourtant.

\- C'est une mauvaise idée.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne te donnerai pas plus que ce que tu m'achètes depuis six mois.

\- Ca me fait chier.

\- Je sais.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'on te fasse de, mal Harry. Je suis beaucoup trop...attaché à toi. Je voudrais tellement...te sortir de ça.

Soudain, les yeux d'Harry changèrent de couleur, ils foncèrent dangereusement alors qu'il se reculait.

\- Tu n'es pas attaché à moi.

\- Si, et je m'en rends compte un peu plus à chaque fois.

\- M'oblige pas à faire ça Louis, murmura Harry après quelques secondes de silence, l'air sincèrement désolé.

\- A faire quoi ?

\- A tout foutre en l'air.

\- Je t'oblige à rien. Je veux juste...plus. Et que tu arrêtes de faire tout ça.

Harry ferma les yeux et inspira longuement avant de rouvrir les yeux pour le regarder durement. Il s'était métamorphosé, il était glacial, lointain.

\- Qu'est ce que tu crois Louis ? Que tu vas être mon sauveur ? Celui qui me sort de là ? Qui te dit que j'ai envie d'être sauvé ? Qu'est ce qui te dit que j'ai besoin d'être sauvé ? Regarde toi. Tu crois être plus heureux que moi avec toute ta thune, ton bel appartement et tes voitures à 150 000 dollars ? Tu fais semblant toute la putain de journée. Il n'a pas un instant où t'es sincère. Sauf peut-être celui où je te baise. Il n'y a rien de vrai. Tu me payes pour te faire croire que tu n'es pas seul. Mais tes amis sont là parce que vous avez grandis ensemble alors que vous n'avez rien en commun, ce sont les pires personnes du monde. Anna ? Elle n'attend qu'une seule chose, que tu lui passes la bague au doigt pour être sûr d'être à l'abri jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Et tes parents ? On en parle de tes parents ? Ton père ne te connaît pas, il attend juste de toi que tu prennes le relais, Tomlinson Junior. Et ta mère survit grâce à ses anti-dépresseurs et son Gin.

Il se pinça l’arrête du nez en soufflant longuement.

\- Alors ne joue pas au sauveur pour te donner bonne conscience, pour te donner le sentiment que tu es quelqu'un de bien Louis. Je ne vais pas être une excuse pour donner un sens à ta vie. Pas comme ça. Je mérite mieux qu'une volonté de jouer au héros pendant deux mois pour pouvoir s'en gargariser toute une vie ensuite. Si tu veux vraiment soulager ta conscience, donne de la thune à un hôpital pour gosses cancéreux. Mais je ne te devrais jamais rien. Rentre toi ça dans la tête. Jamais. Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un client pour moi. Tu es une ligne sur mon carnet de rendez-vous. Un zéro de plus sur mon compte en banque. Un nouveau jean. Dégage ton sentiment de Zorro immédiatement. J'ai putain de pas besoin d'être sauvé ou d'être sorti de tout ça comme tu dis. Tu veux me sortir de quoi au juste ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je veux changer de vie ? Rien. Putain de rien. Je suis rien pour toi. A la limite le gars qui t'a bien baisé. Rien de plus. Alors remballe tes bonnes intentions et met de l'ordre dans ta vie, c'est un conseil. Parce que tu vas exploser en vol sinon.

Louis resta sans voix pendant quelques secondes. Le malaise en lui prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur et finalement, il cracha au visage d'Harry des mots pleins de venin, pire que des gifles.

\- Tu es une pute, Harry. Me donne pas des leçons de vie alors que tu vends ton cul.

Il regrettait chaque mot qu'il prononçait, il regrettait que la conversation en soit arrivée là, il voulait que tout s'arrête, revenir en arrière, que tout ça n'ait pas existé, qu'ils soient juste comme avant. Mais Harry le poussait dans ses retranchements.

\- La différence entre toi et moi, c'est que moi je fais la pute pour gagner ma vie, que je l'assume et que je le fais bien. Toi t'es la pute de ta propre vie et tu te fais baiser par une pute. Parce que ta vie officielle te bousille tellement, que t'as besoin de te faire défoncer dans l'ombre par ce que tu considères comme étant le mal, le pire, l'inconcevable. T'es une merde Louis. Parce que tu dis m'aimer ou m'apprécier comme tu préfères alors qu'au final c'est juste l'image que je te renvoie de toi que tu aimes.

Et il récupéra son manteau et quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus, sans un regard de plus. Louis n'avait rien répondu, Harry avait mis le point final à la conversation. Et de toute façon, il ne pouvait rien répondre, parce que Styles avait raison, et qu'il venait de perdre la seule personne qui lui disait la vérité dans sa vie de mensonge.

Il avala son verre de vin d'une traite et réserva le même sort au reste de la bouteille.

Dans le couloir, Harry enfila son manteau alors qu'il attendait l'ascenseur. Ses mâchoires étaient crispées et il avait vraiment besoin d'une cigarette.

Il était énervé. Ses mots avaient été durs, il aurait préféré ne jamais en être arrivé là , ne pas avoir eu à utiliser ce que Louis lui avait confié, mais il n'avait menti sur rien et Tomlinson le savait puisqu'il n'avait pas répondu.  
D'expérience, Harry savait que ce moment allait arriver, ça avait juste été plus rapide que prévu et ça le désolait. Parce qu'il aurait préféré que les choses restent telles qu'elles étaient. Ce n'était même plus une question d'argent. C'était une question d'envie. Et ca le perturbait pas mal, il devait l'avouer. Tomlinson était un connard de gosse de riche, bouffi de suffisance et d'égoïsme, mais il y avait Louis aussi, derrière le nom de famille. Sauf que si Harry avait déjà bien abîmé sa dignité ces dernières années, il était hors de question que l'égo de quelqu'un la ruine un peu plus. Jamais. Il se l'était promis.

« Et puis merde » pensa Harry, des clients, ce n'était pas ce qui manquait par ici. Le mercredi soir serait bien vite occupé. Tant pis. Tant pis pour Louis. Tant pis pour lui.


	5. Chapter 5

**\- Partie 5 -**

[ _(à écouter EN BOUCLE en lisant : To build a home – The Cinematic Orchestra)_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QB0ordd2nOI)

Louis l'avait rappelé. Plusieurs fois. Chaque mercredi midi depuis un mois pour être précis. Et à chaque fois, il était tombé sur le répondeur d'Harry. Et jamais celui-ci ne l'avait rappelé.

Il ressentait une frustration immense, mais ce à quoi il ne s'était pas attendu c'était que ce sentiment était teinté de tristesse et de manque. Un manque qui n'avait rien de sexuel maintenant. Au début peut-être, mais ce vide là s'était rapidement atténué.

Harry lui manquait, pour de bon. Il avait réalisé qu'ils faisaient plus que coucher ensemble. Louis se confiait, Harry l'écoutait, lui donnait son avis, l'aidait à avancer. Ils avaient de véritables conversations. Mais la réciprocité n'était pas de mise. Louis se rendait de plus en plus compte qu'il ne savait presque rien sur Styles, il avait entretenu le mystère, l'incitant à parler alors que lui ne faisait qu'écouter. Louis lui avait fait confiance, pour garder ses secrets, pour être son secret.

Et maintenant, il avait tout simplement disparu de sa vie, sans laisser aucune trace, si ce n'était une carte de visite, un numéro de téléphone et des sentiments inextricables qui mettaient Louis à terre.

Il pensait une fois de plus à tout ça, un verre de bourbon hors de prix à la main. Il n'en aimait même pas le goût, il le buvait parce qu'on lui en avait donné l'habitude et parce qu'en dehors de toutes les drogues dures qu'il avait essayé, c'était ce qu'il l'aidait le plus à aplanir les reliefs de ses humeurs. Il était toujours au bureau, Anna l'attendait probablement mais il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui. Ni envie de sortir. Il aurait pu choisir d'aller se mettre la tête à l'envers, ramener quelqu'un qui ne soit pas Anna, le baiser toute la nuit et revenir au bureau le lendemain avec une sévère gueule de bois qu'il saurait rendre invisible. Mais ça n'avait aucun intérêt, avait-il décidé. Parce qu'il savait très bien ce qu'il ressentirait. Rien du tout. Il jouirait éventuellement dans une capote puante, en n'ayant qu'un seul nom en tête. Mais ça ne serait pas suffisant. Si peu satisfaisant que ça ne valait pas le coup.

Il se blâmait de tout ça, jamais il n'aurait du s'attacher, croire en quelque chose, envisager quelque chose et partager cette envie. Il avait eut connaissance des règles du jeu dès le début et il ne les avait pas prises en compte. Il avait pensé pouvoir les contourner, être le plus fort. Mais sous-estimer Styles, encore une fois, avait été une erreur, et il était le grand perdant de l'histoire.

Louis devait relever la tête, remettre de côté cette part d'ombre qu'il avait un peu trop mise en lumière dernièrement et avancer. Il avait un destin à accomplir, un mariage à organiser et une entreprise à faire prospérer.

Il réussit.  
Il n'appela plus Harry, n'y pensa que de temps en temps, demanda Anna en mariage en lui offrant une bague dont le prix aurait pu nourrir une famille américaine pendant des années et ouvrit une nouvelle succursale en Europe.

Et puis la nouvelle tomba. Et la douleur fut si intense, si brutale, qu'il eut besoin de se raccrocher à quelque chose, à quelqu'un. Il n'y arrivait pas seul. Même avec son entourage, il était putain de seul.

Voilà trois jours qu'il avait reçu cet appel qui remettait l'ordre établi en question et il suffoquait. Littéralement. Son cœur lui faisait mal et il n'arrivait plus à émerger du brouillard qui était brutalement apparu lorsque les mots fatals avaient été prononcés.

Il ne prit pas la peine d'appeler, il savait qu'il allait tomber sur le répondeur. Au lieu de ça, il rédigea un court sms et l'envoya sans même réfléchir. De toute façon il n'y arrivait plus depuis quelques jours.

« Ma mère est morte, j'ai besoin de changer d'air, je paye double et je ne dis pas un mot. S'il te plait. »

La réponse fut immédiate.

« 20H. Au Renaissance. Envoie moi le numéro de chambre »

Louis pianota rapidement sur le clavier de son ordinateur, rentra de mémoire le numéro de sa carte bancaire et renvoya un message.

« 1362 »

Il quitta le bureau trente minutes avant l'heure du rendez-vous, héla un taxi et récupéra la carte magnétique qui lui permettait d'accéder à la chambre à la réception de l'hôtel.

A vingt-heures précises, Harry pénétra dans la chambre, Louis ne lui laissa pas le temps de refermer la porte et fondit sur lui pour l'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Il se tenait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. S'enivrait de l'odeur d'Harry, se collait à lui autant qu'il le pouvait et à cet instant, il réalisa à quel point il lui avait manqué. A quel point il était heureux de l'avoir malgré la douleur dans laquelle il évoluait depuis quelques jours. En moins d'une minute, ils se retrouvèrent nus, allongés sur le lit immense, tentant de faire entrer en contact le maximum de peau, comme s'ils en avaient besoin pour respirer. Louis au moins en avait besoin, c'était une certitude.

Il inspira profondément lorsqu'Harry entra en lui. Accroché à son dos, il appuya chacun de ses coups de hanche pour qu'il le baise plus vite, plus fort, pour qu'il lui donne sa dose, pour qu'il ait moins mal.

Comme promis, il ne dit pas un mot.

Il ne laissa pas échapper un gémissement, rien. Pourtant il eut envie de hurler au moment où il sentit Harry se tendre contre lui, il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour jouir, dans un cri silencieux.

Styles s'allongea à côté de lui toujours sans un mot, et aussitôt que la respiration de Louis se calma, il se leva et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il fonça sous la douche et s'assit sous la cascade brûlante durant de très longues minutes, peut-être une heure, il ne savait plus. Il avait mis son esprit en mode veille. Il ne pensait plus, ne réfléchissait plus, ne ressentait plus, le flash d'adrénaline était en train de lentement s'apaiser et lorsqu'il ressortit de la salle de bain, Harry n'était plus là, l'enveloppe sur la table de nuit avec les mille dollars bien en évidence par contre était encore là. Ca, il ne l'avait pas prévu.

Louis se glissa dans les draps froissés qui étaient redevenus froids et il attendit le sommeil. Il se sentait incapable de se rhabiller et encore moins de rentrer chez lui et d'entendre Anna lui servir sa fausse compassion. Non, il ne pouvait pas. L'oreiller sentait Harry, la chambre sentait Harry, c'était comme s'il était encore là. Et pour la première fois, depuis que son père l'avait appelé pour lui annoncer que sa mère était morte, il s'endormit profondément.

Le lendemain, en fin de matinée, Harry se préparait pour son premier rendez-vous de la journée en repensant à son entrevue de la veille avec Louis Tomlinson. La souffrance qu'il avait ressentie aussitôt que le regard d'Harry avait plongé dans le sien lui avait fait vraiment mal, plus que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il ne regrettait pas d'y être allé, encore moins de ne pas avoir pris l'argent, par contre il était agacé que les choses se soient passées ainsi. Le but était de faire croire à ses clients qu'ils menaient un minimum la danse, alors que c'était lui, Harry, qui maîtrisait tout. Mais hier, c'est Louis qui avait pris les commandes, et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. C'était par pur esprit de contradiction, il aurait du s'en foutre, mais il n'arrivait pas à passer à autre chose.

Alors, il décommanda son rendez-vous de dix-huit heures et envoya un sms à Louis.

« Je n'ai pas été payé hier »

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

« L'argent était sur la table de nuit, je sais que tu l'as vu »

Il l'avait même compté.

« Je ne l'ai pas vu, peut-on se voir ce soir afin que je le récupère ? »

« Je peux te le faire envoyer »

« Louis, on se voit ce soir à dix-huit heures »

Il mit dix minutes à répondre alors que les autres textos avaient été envoyés coup sur coup.

« Ok. Même chambre, je n'ai pas bougé »

Harry fut satisfait. Bien sûr que Louis avait accepté, il avait besoin de parler.

Louis reposa son portable, voyant qu'aucune réponse n'arrivait et grignota un toast en buvant quelques gorgées de l'excellent café qui trônait sur le chariot que le garçon d'étage venait d'apporter.

Il avait appelé son assistante pour lui dire qu'il ne viendrait pas aujourd'hui, ni le lendemain, jour des obsèques. Il passa la journée à dormir, ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait juste rien fait, et il était si émotionnellement épuisé qu'il ne lutta pas pour trouver le sommeil. Son réveil le tira de ses songes, une demi-heure avant qu'Harry n'arrive. Il remit un peu d'ordre dans la chambre, un peu d'ordre dans ses vêtements et ses cheveux et attendit avec ce verre d'alcool dont il avait rêvé toute la journée, assis dans son fauteuil, dos à la porte, comme les deux premières fois.

Il l'entendit entrer, le vit s'installer du coin de l'œil.

\- Ca va ?

Louis ne répondit pas même s'il tressaillit en entendant la voix grave. Il avait laissé l'argent sur la table.

\- Je te parle, Louis.

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire Harry, contente toi de prendre ce qui te revient et de te tirer.

\- C'est bon Louis, calme toi. Tu sais très bien que l'argent était un prétexte.

\- Je ne suis pas énervé. Et tu ne pouvais pas simplement me donner rendez-vous. Une ligne de plus, tu sais.

\- Si, tu es énervé. Tes yeux ont changé de couleur, je le vois d'ici, tu as une mâchoire de pitbull et regarde tes doigts. Et non, tu n'aurais jamais accepté, j'ai besoin de prendre des chemins détournés avec toi. Et tu sais très bien pourquoi je t'ai dit tout ça il y a quelques mois, tu as eu le temps d'y réfléchir.

Louis baissa les yeux et effectivement, ses poings étaient serrés, il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

\- Qu'est ce que ça change pour toi de toute façon que je sois énervé ou non ?

\- Tu m'as envoyé un message hier pour me dire que ta mère était morte alors que je t'ai dit que ta vie c'était de la merde, je t'ai foutu plus bas que terre et tu m'as rappelé. Parce que t'avais besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler. Donc considère qu'à partir de maintenant, je suis là pour ça.

\- Si j'ai envie de payer pour parler, j'ai un psy, Harry.

\- Je ne te parle pas d'argent, je te dis juste que c'est à moi que t'as envie de parler. Je ne veux pas de ton argent, je vais simplement t'écouter.

\- Je ne sais pas si je te déteste ou pas, soupira Louis.

\- Parce que je te dis ce que tu n'as surtout pas envie d'entendre ?

\- Entre autres.

Louis expira longuement et porta son verre à ses lèvres avant de reprendre.

\- Son cœur a lâché. Elle l'a tellement épuisé avec les médicaments et l'alcool durant toutes ces années qu'il s'est simplement arrêté, elle ne s'est pas réveillée. Anna a dit « tant mieux, je n'en pouvais plus de la voir trainer dans la maison en peignoir comme une clocharde quand on allait chez tes parents. », et j'ai rien dit parce qu'en un sens elle n'a pas tort et de l'autre côté c'est...c'était ma mère, sûrement la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde. Mon père n'a pas versé une larme, n 'a même pas exprimé une once de tristesse. Je suis le seul à être triste.

\- Tes amis ?

\- Ils vont envoyer des fleurs pour les obsèques et vont préférer m'éviter étant donné que je tire la gueule.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il attendit.

\- Tu sais, reprit Louis en se tournant vers lui, l'autre matin, je venais d'arriver au bureau et mon portable a sonné, c'était mon père. Il m'a dit « Louis, ta mère est morte ce matin, je suis désolé ». Texto. Même un médecin aurait fait ça plus en douceur.

\- Ton père pense que tu es comme lui et que tu dois recevoir les informations telles quelles, que tes sentiments ne prennent pas immédiatement, voir pas du tout le pas sur ta réflexion.

\- C'est ma mère, Harry.

\- Je sais. J'ai perdu ma mère quand j'étais gosse. Je sais exactement ce que tu ressens, je sais exactement où ça fait mal, comment ça fait mal.

Il pointa son index vers sa propre poitrine.

\- A chaque instant, tu réalises que tu ne la verras plus jamais. A chaque minute, tu te rappelles qu'elle est morte, que c'est terminé et que ce ne serait jamais plus qu'un souvenir à partir de maintenant. Et tu as l'impression que tu ne pourras plus jamais respirer correctement, que ce poids sur ta poitrine ne partira jamais.

C'était la première fois, qu'il lui révélait quelque chose sur sa vie. Et Louis hocha la tête, parce qu'il avait raison, c'était exactement comme ça qu'il se sentait.

\- Ta mère avec tous ses défauts, reste ta mère. Hier, aujourd'hui, demain. Ne laisse personne t'enlever ça d'accord ?

Harry se leva et tendit la main vers Louis. Celui-ci se leva et plongea dans les bras ouverts d'Harry. Il ne pleura pas, même s'il en crevait d'envie. Toutes ces années passées à se retenir lui avaient fait oublier comment faire.

\- Je te promets que ça va aller mieux. Pas tout de suite. Dans longtemps. Mais ça ira mieux, murmura Harry en lui caressant le dos.

\- Merci.

\- T'as pas besoin d'être Louis Tomlinson avec moi, juste Louis ça suffit. Okay ?

\- Je suppose.

Il avait raison, au final, Harry le connaissait mieux que personne. Quelle ironie.

\- Comment ça se fait que tu me connaisses autant et que je ne sache absolument rien sur toi ? demanda Louis en s'éloignant et en se rasseyant.

\- Ca faisait partie des règles du jeu dès le départ.

\- Dommage que je ne puisse pas les changer, parce que je suis vraiment tombé amoureux de toi.

Il avait dit ça sans que sa voix ne laisse transparaitre aucune émotion, en regardant au loin, à travers la baie vitrée. Le soleil se couchait sur Manhattan. Il continua.

\- Même avec toute la volonté du monde, même avec tout l'argent du monde, je ne pourrais pas changer la situation. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je sais que tu es persuadé que je t'ai dit ça parce que tu as tout fait pour que je me sente en confiance avec toi, pour que je me sente apprécié et valorisé. Tu as réussi sur cette partie d'ailleurs, excellent boulot. Mais ça va plus loin Harry, tu es la seule personne avec qui je sois vrai dans ce putain de monde. Et pourtant on a la relation la plus biaisée possible, la plus baisée par l'argent, pourrie jusqu'à la moelle. Je donnerai tout pour revenir en arrière, pour te rencontrer autrement, pour que tu sois Harry et pas Harry Styles.

\- Louis...

\- Laisse moi finir. Tu sais ce que j'aime en toi Harry ?

\- Tu m'aimes ou crois m'aimer parce que tu ne sais rien justement.

\- Laisse moi finir, s'il te plait. J'aime tes yeux, la façon dont ils me regardent, la façon dont ils me scrutent, me jugent. Et ce qu'ils cachent aussi, parce que je sais très bien que tu n'es pas uniquement ce que tu laisses paraître. J'aime ta bouche, la façon dont elle m'embrasse, la façon dont elle va chercher en moi ce que je ne sais pas dire, ce que je n'ai pas envie dire, la façon dont elle me dit la vérité, la façon dont elle me fait avancer parce que tes mots sont toujours choisis et justes. J'aime tes mains, j'aime la manière dont elles me touchent, m'apaisent et m'excitent. J'aime ton odeur. J'aime ta façon de sourire quand tu te moques de moi ou quand tu ris de bon cœur. J'aime ta façon de bouger. J'aime le fait que tu remettes ce pull que tu portes ce soir quand on se voit, parce que je t'ai dit que je l'aimais bien. J'aime le fait que tu aies tout fait pour que je t'apprécie mais que je ne tombe pas amoureux de toi. Mais pour une fois tu as échoué. Parce que vois-tu Harry, je suis vraiment tombé amoureux de toi. Tu m'as manqué comme personne ne m'a jamais manqué. Je vis l'un des moments les plus durs de ma vie de gosse de riche et pourtant c'est toi et seulement toi que j'ai envie de voir, c'est toi que j'ai appelé. Même si ça rend les choses encore un peu plus dures. Alors oui, je sais que je ne connais pas vraiment la vraie vie telle que tu l'as sûrement vécue mais je sais très bien ce que c'est que d'aimer quelqu'un et c'est en train d'arriver. Malheureusement pour moi.

\- Rien que le métier que j'exerce devrait t'empêcher d'éprouver le moindre sentiment pour moi, répondit simplement Harry.

\- Et si tu me laissais le choix ? Parce que c'est à moi de décider ce que je pense de toi. Tu peux influer sur mon attitude tant que tu veux, mais même si je vais te laisser me guider pendant un temps, arrive un moment où je sais très bien ce que je veux. Je t'ai consciemment laissé jouer avec moi. Là, on ne joue plus.

\- Louis, tu ne connais rien de ma vie présente, de mon passé. Tu ne peux pas te fier à cette image que je te montre.

\- Je suis prêt à accepter beaucoup de choses. Je suis prêt à t'écouter, à apprendre à te connaître comme tu me connais. Après, si ce que tu sais de moi ne te plait pas, dans ce cas, je m'incline et me retire de la partie. Mais si je te dégoûtais, débectais ou quoi que ce soit du genre, tu n'aurais pas répondu à mon message ou du moins tu aurais pris l'argent hier soir. Non, je suis sûr que tu m'apprécies. Même un peu.

\- Je me prostitue, répondit simplement Harry. Il commençait à avoir sacrément besoin d'une cigarette.

\- Tu as certainement de très bonnes raisons de le faire.

\- Il faut que je descende fumer, Louis.

\- Tu peux fumer ici. J'ai toujours réservé des chambres fumeurs, tu le sais.

Oui, Harry le savait, ils s'étaient rencontrés en fumant une cigarette sur un balcon quelques mois auparavant et ils avaient souvent fumé après avoir couché ensemble. Il alluma une cigarette, la tendit à Louis et s'en alluma une pour lui.

\- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qu'on aime. J'ai créé ces sentiments que tu as pour moi, comme tu l'as dit j'ai tout fait pour être quelqu'un de spécial pour toi.

\- Tu l'es. Ce n'est pas feint. Je ne me trompe pas. Je le sais, je le sens. J'ai jamais été aussi sûr de quoi que ce soit.

\- Il y a mille raisons pour lesquelles tout ça ne peut pas fonctionner.

\- La première étant ?

\- Que je ne suis pas amoureux de toi.

Et il avait baissé les yeux en le disant, pour la première fois, il baissait les yeux devant Louis. Celui-ci encaissa.

\- Okay. Je ne peux pas te forcer. Je voulais juste essayer, être honnête pour une fois.

\- Je ne fais pas partie de ton monde, Louis.

\- Je n'en fais pas vraiment partie non plus.

Harry sourit.

\- Tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais pas être une excuse pour que je donne un sens à ma vie, reprit Louis. Mais le truc, c'est que t'as donné un sens à ma vie. Je ne suis jamais aussi vrai que lorsque je suis avec toi, tu m'as changé.

\- Je ne suis pas malheureux, j'aime mon travail, si on peut l'appeler ainsi. Je ne sais rien faire d'autre.

Une faille. Harry se dévoilait très lentement.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

\- Tu ne me connais pas Louis.

\- Arrête de répéter ça, tu ne veux pas que je te connaisse, c'est tout. Mais si c'était réellement le cas, tu serais déjà parti. Tu ne t'embarquerais pas dans cette conversation, tu ne me dois rien après tout, t'as autre chose à faire que de te prendre la tête avec moi, soupira Louis.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Je ne te dois rien. Mais pour être honnête, j'ai envie d'être là. Simplement, il faut que tu saches que je vais tout faire pour te faire changer d'avis.

\- Je ne vais pas changer d'avis, Harry. Tu m'as déjà dit ce que tu pouvais me dire de pire et j'en suis au même point.

Harry se prit la tête entre les mains, il réfléchissait.

\- C'est compliqué là, Louis. Tellement compliqué que je sais pas quoi dire.

\- C'est bien la première fois, rit Louis, à la fois amusé et triste.

Harry sourit à son tour. Puis redevint aussitôt sérieux.

\- Je ne peux pas t'imposer ce que je fais.

\- Tu ne me demandes pas mon avis.

\- Ecoute, je ne supporterais pas que tu sois avec Anna si tu es avec moi.

\- Merde ! s'exclama Louis.

\- Quoi ?

\- Si je suis avec toi

\- Doucement, je parle au conditionnel d'un futur tellement hypothétique que même la science-fiction ne l'envisage pas. Donc, je te disais : je ne supporterais pas que tu sois avec Anna si tu es avec moi. Tout comme tu ne supporteras pas que je continue à exercer mon métier si je suis avec toi.

\- Très bien, je quitte Anna.

\- Non, non, non. Tu ne quittes pas Anna, tu ne fous pas ta vie en l'air comme ça, je ne vaux pas ça.

\- Je vais la quitter de toute façon.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Oui, la vie est courte, je serai peut-être plus de ce monde, dans une semaine, un mois, un an, je refuse de passer ce temps avec quelqu'un que je n'aime pas ou plus, quelqu'un à qui je suis seulement habitué. Je viens de comprendre tout ça. Je préfère être seul. Alors avec ou sans toi, Tomlinson ou pas, je quitte Anna demain.

Harry ralluma une cigarette.

\- Je vais continuer à travailler, tu sais.

\- Tant pis, si c'est la condition pour être avec toi, je ferai avec.

\- Tu feras avec pendant deux mois, ensuite tu verras que ça deviendra insupportable.

\- Je veux ces deux mois.

\- Tu m'agaces Louis. Ca fait des mois que j'essaye de te faire réagir sur ta propre vie, je ne comptais pas être inclus dans la révolution.

\- C'est le cas pourtant. Tu ne peux pas tout prévoir.

\- Ca c'est clair, répondit Harry, l'air perdu dans ses pensées, agissant encore comme s'il partageait un secret avec lui même.

\- Tu sais, il est encore temps de partir. On se dit « Adieu » et chacun continue sur notre chemin, ajouta Louis, il fallait qu'il lui laisse le choix, qu'il se donne l'illusion qu'il n'avait pas encore pris de décision ferme et définitive.

Harry rit doucement en se tournant vers Louis, pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Non.

\- Non ?

\- Non. D'habitude, j'ai des réponses à toutes les questions, mais là, visiblement, je suis dépassé. Je n'ai pas envie de partir.

Il fit une pause avant de continuer.

\- Nous allons droit dans le mur. Mais sur ce coup là, et je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi, j'y vais avec toi. Tant pis si le choc final est mortel, la course va en valoir la peine. C'est évident.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de te comprendre.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire Louis. Par contre, cartes sur table, je ne vais pas pouvoir changer du jour au lendemain mais je vais faire des efforts. Toi, tu dois quitter Anna, pas parce que je suis jaloux ou quoi que ce soit, mais parce que je pense qu'elle est nocive pour toi et je le pense depuis le début.

\- Attend, attend, t'es en train de me dire quoi là ?

\- Ce que tu voulais entendre.

\- Tu n'es pas amoureux de moi, tu l'as dit.

\- Oui, mais ça pourrait bien arriver. Donc pas de promesse, pas de grands desseins. On essaye, on voit et on ne se fait pas de mal. Enfin, on essaye.

\- Nom de dieu, Harry. Tu ne peux pas faire les choses en douceur ?

\- Dis, tu voudrais bien décider de ce que tu veux ?

\- Je sais ce que je veux, mais j'étais tellement sûr de ne pas pouvoir l'obtenir que j'ai un peu de mal à entendre et comprendre ce que tu me dis.

\- Bien, je vais parler dans ton langage. Tu me plais, beaucoup. J'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi, vraiment. Sans argent, sans rendez-vous. C'est, à mon avis, une immense erreur pour nous deux, je pense qu'on va se planter. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, ça peut valoir le coup d'essayer. Tant qu'à faire n'importe quoi, autant le faire avec toi. Je le sais depuis un moment, mais il ne fallait pas que je me l'avoue. Mais si on est deux, alors d'accord.

\- Tu m'as toujours donné l'impression d'être spécial, mais jamais spécial pour toi, du coup, j'ai un peu de mal à croire que tout ça est réel.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et se mit debout.

\- Ok, lève-toi.

Louis s'exécuta. Ils étaient face à face.

\- Je m'appelle Harry Edward Styles. Je suis né en Angleterre il y vingt-quatre ans. Je n'ai jamais connu mon père. J'ai perdu ma mère quand j'avais dix ans. J'ai été placé en foyer à partir de ce moment là, jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans. J'ai une sœur, dont je n'ai plus aucune nouvelle. Je suis arrivé aux Etats-Unis, il y a six ans presque jour pour jour, parce que mon rêve de gosse était d'habiter à New-York. J'ai fait quelques petits boulots dans des dinners de la ville. Et puis, j'ai rencontré Sam. Sam était dans le métier, le même que le mien aujourd'hui, je l'ai rencontré, parce qu'un soir il s'est écroulé sur moi défoncé et ivre-mort dans le métro et que je l'ai aidé à rentrer chez lui. Il m'a tout appris, il m'a appris à observer, comprendre et agir, il m'a remis toutes les clés pour réussir. Il y a deux ans, Sam s'est fait descendre à Brooklyn parce qu'il avait un peu trop tendance à toucher à la poudre et à ne pas payer ses dettes. Je l'aimais et je ne le reverrai plus jamais. Sam est mort. Je l'ai appris par la police, parce que mon numéro était le dernier qu'il avait appelé avant de se faire shooter. Je suis un pauvre gamin perdu Louis. Je suis rien, je suis personne. J'aime parfois mon métier, il me dégoûte le plus souvent mais paye les factures plutôt très correctement. Attend, laisse moi terminer. Laisse moi te préciser que j'ai aimé chacun des moments avec toi, vraiment, que je les attendais et les savourais. Et que c'est à regret que je t'ai laissé t'échapper il y a six mois, parce que je pensais que c'était mieux pour toi et que je souhaitais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi. Tu comprends ? Alors voilà, je ne sais rien faire d'autre, je suis une pute. Je suis seul, très seul. Je ne connais que le langage de l'argent. Et je ne pense pas te mériter, mais comme ils disent dans le film « si tu sautes, je saute ». Non je ne viens pas de changer d'avis, j'avais simplement planqué toute l'envie que j'avais d'être avec toi très profond. J'ai su que tu étais spécial dès le moment où je t'ai vu. A l'instant même où je t'ai parlé. Mais je sais rester à ma place, c'est ce que je me suis efforcé de faire, mais tu m'en as sorti de force. Donc...

Et il se tut. Il fit un pas en avant, posa sa main sur la joue de Louis embrassa lentement son front, son nez, son menton, puis effleura ses lèvres. Et tout contre sa bouche, il murmura :

\- Voilà, tu sais presque tout. J'ai encore un million de choses à te raconter, donc si tu es toujours d'accord, je vais prendre le temps de le faire à partir de maintenant.

Louis ne bougeait pas, les yeux fermés, il respirait Harry à pleins poumons.

\- Ne t'échappe jamais, s'il te plait. Ou préviens-moi.

\- Promis. Accorde-moi une faveur à ton tour. Ne me mens jamais. Je préfère que tu me tues avec tes vérités. Okay ?

\- Promis.

Et ils échangèrent un long baiser teinté d'espoir, de promesses qui seraient sûrement brisées, de douleurs passées, présentes et futures, et de sentiments qui étaient issus du hasard, qui à quelques secondes près n'auraient jamais pu voir le jour. Ils avaient essayé de jour avec le destin et au final le destin s'était joué d'eux.

_Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson, le 17 juin 2013, New-York City, USA._


End file.
